Bad Blood
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Sequel to A Dangerous Game. It has been 7 years since they were married and Klaus and Caroline are enjoying their life together with their children. However, their happiness is shattered when a familiar face from the past returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Blood**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: After some careful deliberation, I am now going to do the sequel to A Dangerous Game. The plot is this: It has been 7 years since they were married and Klaus and Caroline are enjoying their lives with their family. However, their happiness is disrupted by the return of a familiar face from the past.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Klaus & Caroline's Apartment..._

**T**he sun shone in through the window of the apartment, enveloping everything in its path, including the couple that was sleeping in the bed in the middle of the master bedroom. Caroline Forbes Mikaelson groaned as the light hit her eyes and tried to resist waking up. She looked at the clock and groaned again when she saw what time it was. It was 7:30 in the morning, the time she despised, even though it was Saturday. She reluctantly decided that it was useless to resist and forced herself to wake up. Once that was done, Caroline looked over at the sleeping form of her husband, Klaus. He looked absolutely adorable in his sleep, and she hated to wake him. Smiling, she turned toward and kissed him softly, hearing him groan as he returned her kiss and pulled her close to him. He broke the kiss after a few minutes, gazing into her blue eyes with his greenish blue ones.

"Hi."

Caroline giggled at him. "Hi." She kissed him again. "I hated to wake you, especially since you look so adorable when you're asleep, but it's Saturday, and you know what that means."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, Anastasia and Lillian have soccer practice." He then moved his hand down to feel her belly, which contained their unborn fourth child (even though it was technically their third). "We also have that ultrasound appointment, where we'll find out if we're having a girl or a boy. Though, Liam has been begging for a brother."

"I know, he hasn't let up since he found out about the baby," said Caroline. "Who knew that they still beg at fifteen?"

"You'd be surprised what they can do, love," said Klaus. "Liam can beg with the best of them."

Caroline playfully slapped his arm and, after kissing him one last time, got up out of bed, albeit slowly because of her belly, and wrapped her housecoat around her before heading out of the master bedroom to head for the room that the twins, Anastasia and Lillian, shared together. They were seven years old and the cutest little girls in all of New Orleans. Anastasia looked like Caroline, but with Klaus' dark blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. Lillian, on the other hand, looked like Klaus, with Caroline's blonde hair and blue eyes.

Smiling at her daughters when she opened the door, Caroline walked in and gently shook Anastasia, said, "Ana, come on, it's time to get up. Don't want to be late for soccer practice."

Anastasia moaned and looked at her mother. "Do we have to get up, Mama?"

"I know it's hard, darling, but yes, you have to," said Caroline. "Tell Lilly she has to get up too."

Anastasia nodded and got up out of bed after her mother left the room, shaking her sister awake. While the girls were getting ready, Caroline went to the room belonging to her fifteen-year-old stepson, Liam, finding him fast asleep, just like his sisters had been before she woke them. Shaking her head, Caroline walked into the room and gently shook him.

"Rise and shine, Liam."

Upon hearing her voice, the boy groaned and opened his eyes. He looked toward the clock and then back at his stepmother. "Oh, come on, Caroline, it's 7:35. Why the bloody hell do I have to be up so damn early for?"

"Your sisters have soccer practice," said Caroline. "I know that you're all tired from playing football last night, but Ana and Lilly will be disappointed if their big brother doesn't come out to support them." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Who knows? You might see Mackenzie there, because the triplets, Juliet, Dominic, and Katie have practice the same time as Ana and Lilly."

At the mention of Mackenzie Salvatore's name, Liam got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. Shaking her head, Caroline headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for the family. She placed her hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick against her hand. Giggling, she brought two of her fingers to her lips, kissed them and placed them on her belly as a hello kiss to the baby.

"We can't wait to find out what you're going to be, little one," she said softly. "Your daddy and I love you very much, and your siblings are going to love you just as much when they meet you."

That being said, Caroline put out the bowls for cereal, since she knew that the girls had cereal on Saturdays. She then got out the waffle iron to make waffles for herself, Klaus, and Liam. As she went about her task, Klaus appeared, a smile on his face.

"Making waffles, I see."

"I figured I'd make a treat for us, but also let the girls do their thing," she replied. "It's almost hard to believe that it was only yesterday that we brought them home as babies, and now, they're seven years old and growing before our eyes."

"I know what you mean, love," said Klaus. "I feel that sense of nostalgia whenever I look at Liam's baby pictures. While it was true that I was married to Andie at the time, but I still like to look at them from time to time."

Caroline nodded, knowing that Klaus had been married once before, and also that his wife, the late Andie Star, had died in childbirth fifteen years earlier. "Nik, it's okay, you don't have to explain. You already told me the story about Andie after I helped rescue Liam from Marcel. I'm completely fine with it. Besides, all that doesn't matter now, because you have me, and we have a beautiful family together."

"That's right, we do," said Klaus. "And I thank God every day for the blessings I have in front of me."

Caroline smiled and went back to cooking the breakfast. It was quiet for a few minutes as Klaus then got the plates out, as well as the other utensils. He then got an idea and wondered if he should keep it to himself or share it with his wife. Of course, he knew he couldn't keep secrets from Caroline, since she wouldn't like it if he did. Caroline noticed how quiet her husband had gotten and it wasn't long before she said something.

"Are you okay, Nik? You're awfully quiet over there."

Klaus looked at his wife and decided that now was as good a time as any to tell her what his idea. "How about we go away together? We haven't been on a vacation in what seems like an eternity, what with my work and everything."

"I'd love to get away, Nik," she replied. "But, what about Liam and the girls? They've got school."

"So? We'll pull them out and take them with us," said Klaus. "I'll call and say that they're going to be absent for a few days and they'll make up whatever work they missed when they get back. You forget, love, that as a police officer, I have the ability to make things happen."

"You do, don't you?" said Caroline. "Well, I suppose we could take a little vacation to escape the monotony, as much as I adore your family." She sighed. "Still, it'll be great to just forget about life for a while and really enjoy each other."

"Then, it's settled," said Klaus. "I'll let the children know about it right away."

"Let us know about what, Father?"

Liam's voice brought the adults back to reality and they turned to see all three children looking at them. Not wanting to keep them in suspense, Klaus decided to tell them what he just told Caroline, hoping they'd be on board for it.

"Liam, Ana, Lilly, your mother and I were talking just now, and we thought it would be fun if we took a family vacation," he said. "I'll let your schools know that you're going to be absent for a few days and to let you make up whatever work you missed."

Anastasia smiled at that. "Where are we going, Daddy?"

"We haven't decided yet, sweetheart," said Klaus. "But, maybe you can help us with that."

"Well, how about we go to Disney World?" said Anastasia. "We've never been there before, and you always said you'd take us."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Caroline. "I've never been there before either, so it'll be fun."

Klaus nodded. "All right, Disney World, it is." He looked at Liam. "That is, unless you have something better in mind, Liam?"

Liam shook his head. "No, Father, I like the idea. If Ana and Lilly want to go to Disney World, I see no harm in indulging them."

_Elsewhere..._

Thierry Vanchure was sitting at the dinette in the hotel he was staying in, the woman he had slept with last night still asleep in the bed. He had told his men to give him reports about the activities of Klaus Mikaelson and his family, so he could properly plan his revenge. The quiet was broken when his cell phone rang. Thierry picked up and saw that it was Diego, a friend of his who was also working for him. Not about to let it go to voice mail, he answered it.

"What have you got for me, Diego?"

"_Detective Mikaelson and his family are planning on taking a vacation together,"_ he replied. _"I overheard it through the microphone just now. Apparently, they're going to be going to Disney World, as a treat to the little girls."_

"Is that right?" said Thierry. "Well, it's a pity that their travel plans are going to change."

"_What's your plan, Thierry?"_

Thierry smirked. "Simple, we follow them to the airport and then, we take them hostage."

"_Sounds good to me,"_ said Diego. _"I'm just as eager to avenge Marcel Herveaux's death as you are. That asshole, Detective Mikaelson, crossed the line when he killed him. I don't give a shit if he was doing it because of his kid."_

"Calm yourself, Diego," said Thierry. "Detective Mikaelson will get what's coming to him."

_**Note: Thus begins the sequel to A Dangerous Game. I originally was going to have it take place 5 years after the first one, but I changed my mind and had it be 7 years instead. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Bad Blood," Klaus and Caroline plan to take a vacation with their children.**_

_**Hey, guys, thought I'd update (the last time I touched this story was November 10), because it's Thanksgiving and I wanted to do a new chapter to my sequel to "A Dangerous Game." No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

_Later that Day..._

**K**atherine Pierce Mikaelson applauded as she watched Maria practice. She was excited, and rightfully so, since her little girl was one of the star players on the team. Her husband, Elijah, was also beaming with pride as he watched his daughter, placing his hand on his wife's belly. Katherine was expecting their second child, which also made him beam with pride. They had an ultrasound appointment at the beginning of next week, where they would find out the sex of the baby. They were still watching when Elijah saw Klaus and Caroline arrive, along with Liam, Anastasia and Lillian.

As soon as the girls joined the rest of the team on the field, Klaus gave his brother a smile. "I see our other little soccer star is here today."

"Indeed," said Elijah. "Maria is among the best players on the team. Of course, not that Ana and Lilly aren't stars in their right..."

Caroline squeezed her husband's hand. "It's okay, Elijah, we know what you meant."

She then went over to Katherine, smiling at her. It had been a while since they were together, the last time being when the girls were born seven years ago, and now, both women were pregnant again. Klaus and Elijah didn't mind at all, since it gave them an opportunity to have their usual brotherly conferences and discuss the events of their day. Liam, however, wasn't interested in what his father and uncle were discussing. He was more interested in cheering for his cousin and sisters, not to mention looking out for Mackenzie.

Elijah saw what Liam was doing and said, "I'm afraid that you won't see the lovely Mackenzie today, Liam."

"What?" the boy asked. "Why not, Uncle Elijah?"

"Family emergency, I'm afraid," his uncle replied. "I know that you're disappointed, but there will be plenty of opportunity for you to see her, since you both attend the same school."

"Speaking of," said Klaus, interrupting at that moment. "Caroline and I are taking the children to Disney World. We decided that it would be best to take a vacation for a few days."

"Well, that sounds exciting," said Elijah. "Katerina and I discussed taking a vacation, but she can't really travel because of the baby."

"Baby?" said Klaus. "Are you saying that you..."

"You mean it's not obvious? Katerina and I are expecting again," said Elijah. "In fact, we've been trying to get pregnant again and we nearly didn't, but by some miracle, we're having another child. We have an ultrasound appointment next week and we'll know the baby's gender then."

"How ironic, Caroline and I have one later today," said Klaus. "And my congratulations to you and Katerina, Elijah. I'm sure Maria is excited about having a brother or a sister."

"She is, actually," said Elijah. "She couldn't stop bragging to her friends at school."

Klaus smiled. "Same thing goes for Liam. He's been telling his friends how excited he is about being a big brother again."

Caroline smiled as well and then turned her attention toward the field, where Anastasia and Lillian were practicing, along with Maria and Alexis, Stefan and Rebekah's little girl, as well as Bridget, Finn and Sage's daughter, and Nadia and Xavier, Kol and Lexi's twins. It amazed her just how popular a sport soccer was with the Mikaelson family. As she continued to watch the children practice, she couldn't help but notice a car parked across the street from the field. That's weird, she never noticed that being there before and it made her wonder if it was another parent who wasn't exactly a social butterfly and just dropped their kid off. However, she didn't another child with the group, and it sent a chill up her spine.

_I hope it's not some sicko who gets his jollies from watching little kids,_ she thought. _I certainly wouldn't want my little girls going up to anyone like that. It's a good thing my husband is a cop._

"Caroline, what is it?"

Klaus' question brought her back to earth. "I...I see a strange car parked across the street. I don't know who it could be, but I know it's definitely not one of the parents, because I would've seen another child here if it was." She got nervous. "Nik, I'd hate to think that it's some pedophile who stalks unsuspecting children."

"I'll definitely look into it," he replied, hugging her to him. "For now, just try to stay calm. Too much stress isn't good for the baby." He kissed her forehead. "I promise you, Caroline, I won't let anything happen to our family."

Caroline nodded and said nothing more, trying to focus on the children instead of the car. Of course, it wasn't easy, since it was right there. Who could be idling by a public park like that? Didn't they know that it was dangerous to do so? Letting a silent sigh, she told herself not to worry, that it was probably nothing.

_Doctor's Office – After Practice..._

Klaus smiled at Caroline as they sat in the doctor's office, waiting to be called. Liam and the girls had gone home with Elijah and Katherine, which was one less thing they had to be concerned about. The most important thing was finding out what their baby was going to be. Caroline returned her husband's smile and squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was looking forward to the ultrasound.

They didn't have to wait too long, because they were eventually called and the couple went to the exam room, where Klaus helped Caroline up onto the table and took a seat next to her, holding her hand. Soon after, the doctor came in, smiling at them.

"Good afternoon, you two," she said. "Ready to see your baby?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," said Caroline. "We want to know what we're having."

The doctor smiled again and instructed Caroline to lay back onto the table and lift up her shirt so that she could put the ointment on. Klaus tried not to be anxious, having just told his wife to keep calm earlier. Despite the fact that he had done this both fifteen years ago with Liam, and seven years ago with Anastasia and Lillian (although they didn't know they were having twins until the delivery date), he still felt a little bit anxious.

When the machine was turned on, they looked on the screen at the new life that was growing in Caroline's belly. At first, it didn't really look like much, like a blob. However, they saw something distinctive about the baby, a part of the male anatomy.

"You're going to have a little boy."

Caroline smiled when she heard that and looked at Klaus. "Did you hear that, Nik? Liam is going to get the little brother he's been hoping for."

Klaus barely heard her, he was looking at the screen. He was having another son. He couldn't wait to tell the rest of the family, including the expectant big brother and big sisters. Finally, he said to his wife, "We're having a son."

"I know, Nik, it's exciting." She kissed his knuckles. "I love you, I hope you know that."

"I love you too, Caroline, with everything that I am."

_**Note: Since I can't think of anything else and don't want to sound redundant, I'll end Chapter 2 here. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Bad Blood," Klaus and Caroline attend the girls' soccer practice and find out they are having a boy.**_

_**Hey, guys, I know that I'm behind on my updates (the last time being December 2), but I was busy with other projects. Since I have a moment now, I'll update. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

_Louis Armstrong International Airport – 2 Days Later..._

**T**he airport seemed to be bustling with activity as Klaus and Caroline arrived, along with Liam, Anastasia, and Lillian, They were eager to head to Florida to begin their family vacation. At first, Klaus wasn't sure if the children's schools would be willing to excuse them from classes, but he lucked out because the secretaries at both schools knew him and were very generations.

Caroline was the most excited out of the five of them, mostly because she had never been to Florida before, and this was going to be quite an adventure not only her, but also for the children. They needed a break from reality for a while, and this was just the thing.

However, she couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious car that she saw parked across the street from the soccer field on Saturday. Why would someone be spying on a group of children practicing with their friends?

"Are you all right, love? You're awfully quiet."

Klaus' voice brought her back to earth after he had checked their bags in. "No, Nik, I'm not all right. I've been thinking about that car I saw across the street from the soccer field on Saturday. I have this strange feeling someone has been watching us, a very _familiar_ someone."

"Who?" said Klaus. "Who's been watching us?" There was no mistaking the concerned tone in his voice as he asked that question.

"Someone from my past, I guess," said Caroline. "Someone with a score to settle."

"Well, you know I'll protect you and our family from whoever that may be," said Klaus. "If they want you, they're going to have to go through me."

Before Caroline could respond, she felt something sharp piercing her neck and suddenly, everything went black.

_2 Hours Later..._

When Caroline opened her eyes again, she found herself in a very strange place. That's weird, wasn't she just in the airport terminal a couple of hours ago?

She heard a groan next to her and saw that Klaus was stirring. Whoever brought her here brought him here too. Caroline saw Liam and the girls waking up, relieved that they were okay.

Klaus sat up and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Bloody hell. What happened?"

"I don't know," his wife replied. "But, I think we're going to find out when our host gets here, whoever thtat is."

No sooner did she say that than the door opened and in walked a rather dapper-looking young man, flanked by a tough African-American man that looked like he pass for a younger version of Arnold Schwarzenegger or Slyvester Stallone. The dapper man spoke first.

"I see you're awake. Good, I was beginning to think you enjoyed being out cold."

"Who are you?" said Klaus. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, honestly, Detective Mikaelson, I'm surprised at you," the younger man replied. "I thought that you would recognize me. After all, I worked for Marcel Herveaux, the man you killed seven years ago."

Klaus growled. "Thierry Vanchure, you snake. What game are you playing at here?"

"Oh, a little game I call revenge," said Thierry. "You killed my boss."

"He kidnapped my son," said Klaus. "I _had_ to kill him. If I hadn't, he would've come after my family again."

Thierry then looked at Caroline. "Well, _this_ is a pleasant surprise. I never pegged you for a cop lover, Caroline."

Klaus looked at his wife. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortuantely," said Caroline. "Thierry and I were...together. It was back during my criminal days, before I met you."

"I loved you, Caroline."

"I didn't share the sentiment," she replied. "We weren't exclusive. All we had was one night in your bed, that was it."

"We could've been exclusive," said Thierry. "Why did you have those other men after you were with me?"

"I told you, I didn't want to be tied down," said Caroline. "I wouldn't have been free if I stayed with you." She grabbed Klaus' hand, squeezing it. "I've chosen Nik, and I'm happy with him."

"You little bitch," said Thierry. "You chose this...this..._cop_ over me?"

Klaus growled again, not liking the tone this asshole was using. Although he didn't like the fact Caroline used to be with him, he took some comfort in the fact that it never materialized into anything other than a one night deal.

Finally, feeling humiliated, Thierry exited the room, along with his African-American friend. Liam watched the two men as they left and he scowled at the door. He didn't like them, not one bit. He also didn't like the situation they were in. All they wanted to do was go to Disney World, not be the victims of kidnapping. He had already gone through that, and he didn't want his little sisters to go through what he did when he was their age.

"Father," he said. "We have to get out of here."

Klaus nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Thierry doesn't know who he's dealing with."

"So, how are we going to stop him?"

"Don't worry, Liam, your father is going to figure out a way to get us out of here," said Caroline. "He's been in worse situations than this." _At least I hope he can,_ she added in her mind. _Thierry may not be as easy to defeat as his boss was seven years ago._

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Don't worry, they'll get out of this.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
